Wolf's End! Episode 15
''With Wolfgang not knowing how to get to the cave, Wolf's time ticks down. Can Wolf be saved? Does the title mean what you think? '' Wolfgang) Um... Where do I go... Volf) I don't know... Just choose somewhere to go, I guess. ''' '''Wolfgang) But... What should I look at? Volf) Mountains, probably the best answer to where a cave can be. ''' '''Wolfgang) Okay! ???) RAWR! Wolfgang) Volf, did you do that? Volf) No... ''' '''Wolfgang) Then who did? Volf) Probably a wild animal... Wolfgang) Um... Can we do sky travel instead? Volf) Your wish, master. ( Wolfgang climbs onto Volf and they take off ) Wolfgang) We should go to a hospital instead... Volf) No! That's too predictable, we could run into those people again. Wolfgang) You're right... I don't see mountains though! Volf) We just have to keep looking... Wolfgang) Can't you just use your wings to make winds... Volf) Why do that? Wolfgang) So you can hear where the winds hit rocky surfaces... Volf) You're right... ( Volf starts to do what Wolfgang said ) Wolfgang) Hear anything? Volf) Yeah! I'll fly there quickly! ( Volf takes off at a fast speed ) Wolfgang) Th-thi-this i-is fa-fas-fast! Volf) There are some mountains! Wolfgang) I see my Mommy! Volf) Where? Wolfgang) Look down there! Volf) I see, ready for a landing?! Wolfgang) Yeah! ( 5 minutes later ) ''' '''Wolfgang) MOMMY! Serenity) Wolfgang? Wolfgang) Look up! Serenity) Wolfgang! Where is daddy? Wolfgang) He needs help... ( Volf lands ) Serenity) Where is he? ( Wolfgang goes over to Volf's tail and points to Wolf ) ( Serenity looks in the entrance ) Serenity) Somebody come out here, right now... I need help! Nuzamaki90) Okay! ' '( Nuzamaki90) walks out ) Nuzamaki90) Why is Wolf on a bakugan's tail? Serenity) Can you just help me! I need to get Wolf to a medical bed, in the cave! ( Nuzamaki90 and Serenity pick Wolf up and take him to the medical room, while Wolfgang grabs Volf after he turns to ball form ) Serenity) Place him down, right there! Nuzamaki90) Okay! ( Nuzamaki90 and Serenity put Wolf down on a table ) Serenity) Wolfgang! Where is Wolf hurt at? Wolfgang) LOOK AROUND THE TOP OF HIS MID-SECTION! Nuzamaki90) How does he know these things? Serenity) Because I'm a nurse, he has to know this... ( Grabs her medical equipment ) Nuzamaki90) You know, I'm going to leave... ( Nuzamaki90 leaves the room ) Serenity) I guess, I'll get started... ( Wolf's body glows white ) Serenity) Um... ( A white glow traps Serenity into a mysterious place ) Serenity) Where is this place! I need to help Wolf! Wolf) No, you can't! Serenity) Wolf! I can't let you die! Wolf) My heart is going to go any minute! There isn't enough time! ''' '''Serenity) There's always enough time! Ziperator) No, there isn't enough time! Serenity) Yeah right! Let me out! Ziperator) No can do! Wolf) Serenity, you know... Serenity) I know what? Wolf) You know, I don't want to die, but I have to! Serenity) Wolf, don't think that! You only get one chance at life! Wolf) I've already had three close calls, so my three chances are up... I have to! Serenity) No you don't! Wolf) Then look at my legs! Serenity) They're fading! Wolf) And that means? Serenity) You're fading in real life? Wolf) Yeah! But not that! Serenity) Then what? Wolf) It means, I'm dying! ( The white glow disappears and Serenity goes back to the real world ) Wolfgang) MOMMY! IS DADDY OKAY!? Serenity) No... ( Looks at the ground ) Wolfgang) Why isn't he going to be okay? Serenity) Daddy is... dead... Wolfgang) But... He... ''' '''Serenity) There's nothing I can do... ( Wolfgang goes to hug Serenity ) Wolfgang) Mommy! He can't... Serenity) He did... Wolfgang) He'll be fine! ( Starts to cry ) Serenity) He told me, it's his time! You have to let things go... You can't keep things the same. Wolfgang) ... Serenity) Come on, I'll go tell them... and take you to bed... News Spreader! Episode 16 What would you grade this episode? A B C D F Category:Wolfgang Category:Volf Category:Serenity Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Wolf Category:Ziperator Category:Wolf Story 2